


Protection

by Originalpuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal isn't always what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for clari-clyde's prompt:" Wanda and Natasha, which side to take for Civil War."

Wanda was putting things quickly into a small bag. She was evacuating the Tower, along with several of the others who refused to sign the Registration Act. Most had left right away, but Wanda couldn’t help coming back. She had things she needed to keep; the picture of her parents that Pietro had kept, with just a bit of his blood on it from his death; a necklace that Pietro had given her two days before he’d died; the first gift her girlfriend had given her, an electrified baton used for self-defense.

Said girlfriend had found her, however, and was standing in the doorway. “You should just sign,” Natasha said. “It’s not that terrible.”

“You don’t know that,” Wanda snapped, whirling on her. “You are not being forced to sign, and you don’t have the powers that governments would manipulate you into using.” Wanda shook her head. “I have been used for the gain of others before, and I won’t let it happen again.”

“I know what it is to be used. But this isn’t like that.” Natasha nodded and stepped into the room. It tore at Wanda’s heart to realize that she was stepping backwards, away from the woman she’d given her heart to. “And even if it were, maybe it’s still smarter to sign. Safer, for now. You can’t hide forever, and I know you don’t want to be hunted again.”

“Who said that I would be hiding? I will not let them do this to others, either.” Wanda countered.

“Other people aren’t your responsibility,” Natasha said. “Worry about yourself.”

It hurt to hear. After all, Natasha was taking a different side – worrying about herself, perhaps, just like she wanted Wanda to do.

“Perhaps.” Wanda mimicked Natasha’s nod. “Or perhaps my way is smarter. You may not have powers, but I do. And I know you love me. Come with us.”

Natasha swayed where she was standing, as if she were uncertain about whether or not she should move. But then she shook her head. “I can’t, Wanda. I have to stay. I’m sorry.”

Wanda stared at her for several seconds, trying to read the woman that she loved. She wouldn’t read her mind, but she desperately wanted to. Because this might not just be the end of their relationship, but of each other altogether. This could kill them. Steve had made sure that Wanda was aware of that risk before he’d welcomed her into his group of “rebels.”

“Why?” she asked. “Why pick them over us?”

Natasha just shook her head and walked out. Unable to help herself, Wanda allowed herself a quick glimpse inside Natasha’s mind, and saw the small blip of a thought that ended with, _“– information to keep Wanda safe.”_


End file.
